


Hot Dad Nextdoor

by literaryqueenb



Series: Neighbours [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Neighbour AU, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rich yuuri, Victor's sad and lonely, hot yuuri, yuuri is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryqueenb/pseuds/literaryqueenb
Summary: Very single figure skater Victor Nikiforov and his cousin Yuri Plisetski live on a nice quiet street but when the neighbours move in its much more than nice in Victors opinion.(Where Yuuri is the gorgeous father of a wonderful girl and Victor falls for them at a glance)





	Hot Dad Nextdoor

"Hey Yura, what's with the truck outside!?" I yell down corridor of my house once I get in from late practice.

"New neighbours! If these guys are assholes too I want a house in the actual middle of nowhere!" Smiling at my cousins antics, I carefully place my skates in the corner of the room and hurl everything else on my bed, adding to the mess I somehow deal with because I'm unable to be tidy.

"I hope it's an acceptable gay man so you can finally stop moping about being single like it's the worst thing in the world!" Yura says grumpily. It puts a smile on my face though, because maybe, just maybe, it will be an acceptable gay guy, a perfect one that has everything I want from a man and will make me feel whole.

I edge my curtain back with two fingers and watch the huge truck  outside the house next door, it's engine roaring in the quiet of the night. Even if the new neighbour isn't my future boyfriend I'm exited to know new people, the experience of meeting strangers will be different every time and that fascinates me.

 

* * *

 

 

Usually I'll be up and out of the door by 6am to go to practice but today is one of those days I'm feeling lazy and will face Yakov's fury when I do get there at probably 11am since its 10 now and I'm always late to everything.

Today might be one of those days that I'm not late to the late hour I've set myself because I've eaten breakfast, gotten on my fitted black v-neck tee, my black pants and team Jaket -the spare one I use for practice- on. I've got my gym bag slung on my shoulder and my skates hung off the base of the strap. My hair doesn't look like a hurricane and I've shaved my persistent stubble meaning I'm ready to go with still an hour.

With a skip in my step, I venture into outsides fresh air and breathe it in with a happy sigh like somebody out of a Disney film. Yura would laugh at me and throw trash at the back of my head if he saw this.

I've gone down the stairs and I'm half way down my stone path before I stop cold, remembering the neighbours.

When I spin around my eyes catch a little girl; she's behind the second floor window, looking around with large curious eyes at her new surroundings. She's a lovely shade of brown and has frizzy black hair up in a bun and that's all I note before her brown eyes are on me. They combust into brightness, the girl looks ecstatic, like I'm her long lost father she hasn't seen for five years. And she's gone from the window.

Just when I think the ball of sunshine isn't coming back the front door of the house flies open and the girl runs out toward me, smile wide and yellow dress blowing behind her.

"You're Victor Nikiforov aren't you!?" She asks in a small, cute voice, her finger pointing up at my face as she bounces on the spot.

I love children, I really do. I'm so happy to live next to one extra special one.

"The one and only" I gladly give her a soft smile as I lower myself to the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the girl so I can match her height, the poor thing only reached my knee when I was standing. 

"Woow" her eyes literally sparkle as she searches my face, "me and Daddy watch you on TV all the time! You're very good at dancing on the ice" she grins, showing her small white teeth. My smile widens. 

"Thank you. It means a lot" I tell her sweetly as I truly am touched. Kids have no biases, I trust them fully.

"Hmm" she leans over and presses her small hands to my cheeks, "You're much prettier in real life Mr Nikiforov" I blush at the compliment and chuckle at the way she struggles so much to say my surname.

"My daddy thinks you're very pretty" she exclaims, giddy with energy and innocence.

It can't be can it? A gay single dad with the coolest daughter ever who thinks I'm good looking? Sounds too perfect.

It probably isn't true, that's why. Well, one can only hope.

Right on queue an authoritative voice carries through the door and to my ears,

"Riri! Don't run out like that! It's danger-" the man freezes on the porch when he sees me.

I barely notice as my brain and heart are too busy doing violent, Olympic worthy, flips.

This man is the most handsome, gorgeous, beautiful,  hot, cute person I've ever layer eyes on. I didn't think people so attractive really existed. Apparently they do and they're my neighbour. Holy shit I am so screwed.

The man comes back to life and walks toward us slowly, every step he takes pushes me to fall further for him and it's crazy because I don't even know his name.

Everything about him does its own little job to make him so absolutely stupidly stunning; his shiny, slicked back onyx hair paired with the square blue glasses perched on his pink nose give him that appropriate 'hot dad next door look'. He's wearing a black suit with very feint vertical stripes that looks more expensive than my most expensive one -and that's saying something- but who cares how much it costs because it does so well for the man's body, accentuating his shoulders and tapering in at his waist.

The only thing not perfect about his appearance is his unknotted tie but even that makes him look hot. The way the black fabric hangs around his enticing neck and pulls attention to the mere tease of collar bone poking from his not fully done up white dress shirt is delicious and painful all at once.

Realising he's already walking on my property I scramble to my feet and pray no disaster comes to embarrass me at a time I need to make a good first impression.

"I ah... wow" he gestures at me in disbelief once we're close enough to qualify for a conversational environment. It should be me saying that, because this man is like something out of a dream.

"Victor Nikiforov" I blurt,  not knowing what else to say and sticking my hand out to show him I'm introducing myself. The only disaster here is me apparently.

"I know who you are" he takes my hand and shakes it firmly. The words aren't retort of any sort, they sound kind coming from his pretty lips that also curl into a smile that almost sets my heart on fire.

"Ah, yes, your daughter was just telling me you two like to watch me compete"

"Yea, she's a big fan"

"Why are you lying to the nice man Daddy? You're a bigger fan than me" she whines, tugging at her dad's trousers.  His cheeks turn pink in the cutest fashion possible but doesn't show any negative emotion. I couldn't show it to this girl even if I tried. No matter though because the hottest man in the world is _my_ fan. What have I done to deserve this?

"Well, yes, I am a fan" he admits shyly, his eyes vailed by long dark lashes.

"So... what brings you to this neighbourhood?" I ask, sensing embarrassment from him that he really shouldn't be feeling on the subject of being a fan of mine.

"I chose it!" The girl beams.

"Yes, I told Riri to pick somewhere she liked and here we are" he smiles, glancing down, noticing his tie is still undone, and doing It up so fast I only have time to blink twice.  He must wear suits a lot. As he pushes his tie up note the gold cufflinks that are probably expensive. Then I note that only rich and utterly kind people would let their daughters choose where they'll live. _Then_ my eyes catch a high end black Audi parked in front of his house. I've seen enough to know that this guy is not only gorgeous but also rich.  

Yet I still don't now his name.

I'm about to ask it, it's on the tip of my tongue when he interrupts me, "Oh sorry! I haven't introduced myself. As you know my daughter is Riri and I'm Yuuri Katsuki" he says with a polite smile. Yuuri Katsuki. A name I will love and cherish.

How am I already too far gone?

"An absolute honour to meet you both" I nod to both of them with an inevitable smile. I couldn't ask for better neighbours.

"The honour is ours!" Riri chirps, father nodding in agreement. It's obvious she's been taught well, whether it's by her beautiful dad or others it's something to admire. 

"Say... what do you do Mr Katsuki?" I ask, overtaken by the curiosity the suit, car and house move have ignited.

"I'm the CEO of Yutopia." He says as if it's no big deal. Well, it's a _huge_ deal because Yutopia is the largest hotel chain in the world. They own hotels in almost every country across the globe. From affordable 3 stars to crazy luxurious 6 stars. All of my best hotel experiences have been in ones of the Yutopia branch.

"That... is Incredible" I breathe. Because it is. It means he's smart, organised, creative, authoritative _and_ he's obviously a good dad and he's _very_ obviously hot.

"It's not five time world champion incredible but sure" he shrugs with an impartial smile. I'm about to object when he speaks again, "Speaking of work, I do need to get going. It was amazing meeting you Mr Nikiforov" he shakes my hand once more and I happily note that I see no rings on either of his hands.

"You too. I hope we see each other soon" I say straight into Yuuri's rich brown eyes. If I spoke from my heart and not my brain it would of been something more like; 'please can I see you again? I'm lonely and I've fallen for you and you literally like something out of Greek mythology and oh my God you look so hot on a suit but I bet you look hotter with it off and-' yea. That's what I would have said. Luckily my brain is still slightly in control.

"Daddy! can we make cookies for Mr Victor?" She tugs at his fitted slacks again, eyes still blindingly bright. 

"Well... I have to work really late today but if you wake up really early tomorrow morning we can " he smiles at her then at me and my heart skips a beat just like all the other times he's smiled.

"Yes sir!" She stands straight and does a military style salute, determination in her eyes. We both chuckle at that but I stop early to hear Yuuris. What I'd do for that sound to be played softly in my ear as I fall asleep...

"Right well looks like you'll be having cookies for breakfast Mr Victor" he flashes a blinding smile while I blush because my first name has been in his mouth. I am never telling anyone I had that thought. 

And that's it. He and his daughter are gone with a wave, getting into the lovely car and speeding down the road with the sound of a melodic engine.

Things are looking up for me.


End file.
